Size Manipulation
The power to change the size of oneself or others while preserving body proportion. Sub-power of Self-Molecular Manipulation and Transmutation. Variation of Shapeshifting. Also Called *Mégethoskinesis *Size Alteration/Shifting Capabilities The user has complete control over the size of oneself and others, from tiny to absolutely gigantic while retaining their physical proportions, some may be able to alter their density. Usually strength and durability is proportional to the size assumed, but users may actually gain increased abilities when growing or keep their normal ones when shrinking. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition - exact powers depending whether one shrinks or grows. *Size Enhancement **Limb Expansion **Limb Extension **Muscle Mass Enhancement *Size Reduction Levels *'Basic Level:' User can shrink down to half and grow up to twice of their normal size. *'Advanced Level:' User can shrink down to quarter and grow up to quadruple of their normal size. *'Expert Level:' User can shrink down to tenth and grow up to ten times of their normal size. *'Master Level:' User can shrink down to percentage and grow up to hundred times of their normal size. *'Ultimate Level:' User can shrink down to atomic and grow up to planetary size. *'Absolute Level:' User can shrink below size of subatomic particles and grow beyond galactic size. Associations *Body Manipulation *Density Manipulation *Elasticity *Mass Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Transmutation *Unnatural Size Limitations *May be limited to changing only their own or others size. *May be limited to only growing, or only shrinking. *May be limited to how large one can grow, or how small one can shrink. *May have mental/emotional effects. *Clothing and other equipment may not change size with the user. *One has to be careful when becoming larger while in confined places, to avoid getting stuck/trapped inside of a building or damaging surroundings/themselves. *In a larger size, one becomes an easier target due to their size hindering their ability to evade attacks. *Grown/shrunken size causes problems with environment: **Grown makes environment too small and fragile. **Shrinking makes environment over-sized, making normal hazards exponentially more lethal and usually meaningless problems complicated/dangerous. **May be affected by Galileo's Square-Cube Law. Known Users See Also Sizeshifter. Gallery GigantaNewCostume.jpg|Giganta (DC) Scintilla_jpg.jpg|Scintilla (Marvel) Humongasaur_growing.jpg|Humungousaur (Ben 10) like other members of his species, can grow up to 60 ft tall and shrink back down to his normal size. Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Suika Giant.jpg|Suika Ibuki (Touhou Project) via Manipulation of Density. Mm10.png|Kamala Khan (Marvel) Stature_Ms_Marvel_20_DCP_0009.jpg|Stature (Marvel) KR J Jumbo Formation.jpg|Kamen Rider J (Kamen Rider Series/Toei) can transform into a giant form called Jumbo Formation by channeling the lifeforce and spiritual energy of Earth and converting it into J Power. S.T.-GRIDDEX.gif|Griddex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) 001_-_Shrink.png|Experiment 001 "Shrink" (Lilo & Stitch) Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon)... Octavio size comparison.png|...when in battle is much larger than Agent 3... SnowGlobeOctavio.png|...but when imprisoned in a snow globe, he shrinks down to about Agent 3's size. 258px-Mim.png|Using her magic, Madam Mim (The Sword in The Stone) can be as huge as a house or as tiny as a mouse. Horrificator Miraculous Ladybug.png|Empowered by fear, Horrificator (Miraculous Ladybug) grows larger the more fear she instills. The less fear she feeds on, the smaller she becomes. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Transmutation